Arpeggio
by GreenCat42
Summary: a girl who is sent to ME, and she falls in love....rr plez
1. Chapter 1Elizabeth

(A/N: sorry I forgot a disclaimer: I don't own anything of LOTR, only Arpeggio, and Elizabeth, whom are my own characters.)  
  
Chapter 1:  
It had been a long tiring day. My boyfriend broke up with me for my best friend, I almost failed a World History test, and my violin wouldn't tune. It was Friday, thank God, and I grabbed my violin, along with my backpack and pushed open the door to go home. As I opened the door, a blinding flash of light momentarily blinded me as I stepped through the doorway. When the light diminished, I looked around, only to see trees, huge, enormous old trees. "What the heck?!?" I said to myself in shock and disbelief.  
I hoisted my violin strap better on my shoulder, and proceeded to look around. I was stopped as a ring of people with arrows and fully drawn bows, pointed at me. "Where do you hail from, and what are you doing in the woods around Rivendell?" one asked.  
"Um, where I hail from?" I said.  
"Yes, from where do you?"  
"City, state, country, or continent?" I asked.  
All the people gave me confused looks. "Milady, what do you mean?" he asked.  
"Alright, I'll just give you all of them," I said, "Idaho Falls, Idaho, United States, and North America."  
"You hail from many places, lady," he said,  
"Alright, just from Idaho," I said, "And I don't know what exactly I'm doing here in this beautiful woods, but dang their beautiful," I said.  
"Let me introduce myself, I am Glorfindal, and these elves and I are patrolling the borders around Rivendell," he said.  
"Glorfindal, elves!?!" I squeaked in surprise, "But aren't you of royalty?"  
"Yes, but Lord Elrond has given me permission to patrol the borders," he explained.  
"Ahh I see,"  
As Glorfindal and I were talking, the other elves put away their bows and arrows.  
"Are you traveling to Rivendell?" Glorfindal asked.  
"Well.I guess I am," I replied.  
"Then we'll escort you to Rivendell, we have to report anyways," he said.  
"Alright,"  
"Lady, may I carry your bags?" another elf asked.  
"Sure, but I'm carrying my violin case," I replied.  
As we walked, a handsome brown haired elf asked me, "Milady, I don't believe I know your name."  
"It's Elizabeth," I replied.  
"A beautiful name, for one so fair," he said with a gentle smile.  
"Arpeggio, none of your charm on that poor lady," another nearby elf said, "I beg your pardon Lady Elizabeth."  
"Please call me Liz, Lady Elizabeth isn't necessary," I said, "I accept your apology too."  
  
Within hours, we arrived at Rivendell. I was amazed at the magnificence of the Elven haven. "It's beautiful, no, no words can describe this place," I breathed in awe.  
The elves smiled. "You must speak with Lord Elrond," Glorfindal said, "I will ask for him, because we have to report."  
A servant brought us to where Lord Elrond was. "Lord Elrond will see you now," he said and left.  
"Who is this Lord Glorfindal?" Lord Elrond asked when we entered in front of him.  
"This is Lady Elizabeth who hails from the strange land of Idaho; we found her in the inner woods," Glorfindal said.  
Lord Elrond looked closely at me; it felt like I was being x-rayed. Lord Elrond frowned and fear grew inside me. "I remember a similar story that did not happen long ago," Lord Elrond said, "A fair lady, who looks much like you, was found near Rivendell."  
"What was her name?' I asked surprised.  
"Lady Elise,"  
"That was my mother's name," I said, "Was is she?"  
"Yes I do believe so," Lord Elrond said, "How is she?"  
"She.she died last year of a deadly disease called cancer," I said and felt the tears welling up in my eyes.  
Lord Elrond frowned, sorrow etched on his fair face. "I am so sorry for you loss; she was an amazing woman and very skilled, especially at weapons.  
A single tear rolled down my cheek. I bowed my head and wiped the lone tear away. "Thank you, may I stay in Rivendell before I find a way to get home?" I asked.  
"Certainly, Arpeggio, please show Lady Elizabeth where the Blue Room is?"  
"Of course Lord Elrond," he replied and relieved the elf carrying my book bag, and headed for the door.  
"Goodnight Lord Elrond," I said and followed Arpeggio.  
When we arrived before the door to my room; Arpeggio said, "I'm sorry for you loss; I can not imagine how you felt when you lost her."  
"Thank you Arpeggio," I said, and he left.  
Dropping my book bag down, and setting my violin case down, I examined the spacious room. It was defiantly the Blue Room; there was blue everywhere. Fatigue overcame me; I took off my shoes, and curled into bed and promptly fell asleep.  
I awoke the next morning to a light knocking on my door. "Lady Elizabeth, are you there?" Arpeggio's voice said through the door.  
"Coming," I called and climbed out of bed.  
Padding over to the door, I opened it to see a very wide awake Arpeggio standing shyly with an armful of clothes in his arms. "Lord Elrond gave these for you." He said, "May I come in?"  
"Sure," I said and got out of the doorway.  
He came in and deposited the bundle on my rumpled messed-up bed. "Did I wake you, if I did, I'm sorry," Arpeggio said.  
"No, it's okay-alright, I needed to get up anyways; thank you for the clothes," I replied, "I guess I'll see you later?  
  
"Yes Lady, good day," Arpeggio said and silently left closing the door with a light click.  
After Arpeggio left, I went to examine the bundle clothes. I found several dresses in shades of green and blue. Picking out a hunter green velvet dress, I slipped out of my jeans and shirt. The dress felt silky and slightly heavy. Finding little difficulty in getting the dress on, I went over to a vanity. It was made out of oak and there was a matching oak brush lying on a piece of cloth. I picked up the brush and brushed my hair out using the mirror to make sure my part was straight. Laying each dress as neat as possible, and folding my rumpled jeans and shirt; I slipped out the door. The corridors in Rivendell were beautiful, with paintings and sculptures displayed  
I saw several elves, but they paid me no attention. After a while, I realized I was lost in Rivendell. I finally found an archway that led outside. I found soft green grass, and flowers everywhere. I sat down on a carved wooden bench and just sat and looked at the beauty. I didn't notice that someone had snuck up on me, until he said, "It's beautiful isn't it?"  
I jumped when I heard his voice come so suddenly behind me. I twisted around on the bench. "Yes it is, nothing in the world, in my world, could compare to this beauty," I said.  
Arpeggio smiled, and walked over to the empty space. "Is this seat taken?" he asked.  
"No,"  
Arpeggio and I grew to be friends over the few days I was in Rivendell.  
  
A month later.  
  
It was the night before he was to leave on his next guard patrol. We parted as friend; and he gave me a silver necklace. The pendent on it was a solid silver heart with a sapphire nestled in the center. "I will miss you," I said.  
He and the rest of the guard left early the next morning. I never took off the silver necklace, not even for a bath.  
2 weeks had passed, and I hadn't eaten all day. It had started several days before, but I felt as though I was missing a part of me. Lord Elrond had noticed that she was eating less and less. He saw the silver necklace she wore constantly.  
I was taking a walk, when I saw a lone horseman on a ragged horse ride into Rivendell. He was bleeding in many places. "We're being overwhelmed, please help ups," he said, and that's when I knew it was Arpeggio.  
He nearly fell off the horse, and was carried on a makeshift stretcher to the healing quarters. I followed, not noticing other elves riding out with armor on them going off to battle. "Please lady, this is no place for you," a healer elf said.  
"Please, sir, he's my friend," I cried, and pointed to the unconscious Arpeggio. He sighed and said, "Alright, but stay close to him, I don't want you to raise a fuss."  
I smiled and hurried over to Arpeggio. Nurses were using wet clothes to wipe the blood off his face and arms. "Lady, what are you doing here?" one healer asked me.  
"I want to help," I replied firmly.  
"Here, keep washing this blood off his face, I'm going to fetch the Head Healer," she said, and disappeared.  
I grabbed the cloth and finished washing his cheek and onto his forehead and nose. He didn't move. Two healers removed his blood- stained tunic to reveal a pale sculpted chest and gashes at the shoulder and side.  
In no time Arpeggio was clean and his wounds dressed. I sat by his bed waiting, and watching for signs of him waking up.  
It was two sleepless days of waiting. "Lady Elizabeth you need your sleep," Lord Elrond said.  
"Maybe, I'll.just (yawn), close my eyes," I replied, and slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2Arpeggio

(A/N: sorry I forgot a disclaimer: I don't own anything of LOTR, only Arpeggio, and Elizabeth, whom are my own characters.)  
  
(Arpeggio's POV)  
I awoke from a haze of pain. I opened my eyes to see Lady Elizabeth curled up in a chair. My gaze swept over her to rest on the necklace. A smile crept to my lips as I gazed at it. A healer came into the room. "Milord, Sir Arpeggio has awakened," she yelled.  
"Shhh," I croaked, and pointed weakly at the sleeping figure.  
But I was too late for she stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Arpeggio, are you alright?" she asked and came to kneel over by my bedside. I smiled and replied, "Except for the wounds afflicted on me by those monsters, I feel in perfect health."  
My gaze swept over her, only to rest on the necklace I had given her. "You still are wearing the necklace that I gave you," I said.  
She fingered it gently, and replied," Yes.because I, oh never mind."  
I grew curious, wanting to know what she would have said. "No please tell me," I asked.  
"Alright," she said and whispered, "Because.I was.afraid that you wouldn't return. I couldn't bear never to see you again."  
I was stunned at her care. "Lady.I am grateful for your care," I said.  
But I was thinking, oh Elbereth, did she just tell me she cared for me?  
"Milady, I think you better go, I need to tend to Sir Arpeggio," a male healer said.  
"Alright, I'll see you later," she said and left.  
"Goodbye Lady," I said wishing that she could have stayed longer.  
She looked sad, as if she didn't want to leave. After the male healer-elf had replaced the bandages on my wounds, Lord Elrond entered. "How are you feeling young one?"  
"Much better Milord," I replied.  
"Did you know that Lady Elizabeth didn't leave you bedside until just before you woke up?" Lord Elrond asked me.  
Surprised, I replied, "No, how long was I under?"  
"This is your third day."  
"Without sleep?"  
Yes."  
  
"She has loyalty and great friendship to me," I commented.  
Lord Elrond looked at me thoughtfully. "Or maybe it was more that kept her at your bedside."  
And before I could reply, he abruptly left, leaving me in total confusion. I thought much about what he had said, but Lady Elizabeth's face kept popping into my head. 'By the Valor, I think I'm falling in love' I thought after a while of blissfully thinking of her.  
Slowly I fell asleep and dreamed of her; but I didn't know that she was sharing the dream with me.  
  
A/N: sorry for the shortened chapter, I'm still working on revising this story, cause it needs it.)  
  
A big thanks to all that reviewed the first version to my story:  
  
Judy Greenleaf: thanks for all the support.  
  
Annalina: Thanks for the review, yah I know it needs work, so that's what I did.  
  
Saber Apricot: I reviewed this story, and I hope its much better now. Demee: sorry about the cliffy, but I just wanted to try one out. :D  
  
outOFmind: Yah I did make up Arpeggio, but thanks for wondering. 


	3. Chapter 3Elizabeth

(A/N: sorry I forgot a disclaimer: I don't own anything of LOTR, only Arpeggio, and Elizabeth, whom are my own characters.)  
  
(Elizabeth's POV)  
  
Lord Elrond was outside ready to accompany me to my rooms to get some much needed sleep. "I do not mean to offend you, but do you love him?" Lord Elrond asked.  
I stopped and looked at him sharply. "Who?" I asked.  
"Why Arpeggio of course."  
I stood silent remembering how his reaction was to what I had told him. "I don't know."  
Lord Elrond just smiled, and finished walking me to my rooms. But after I had left, he whispered to my door, "They are already in love."  
I tried to think about what Lord Elrond said, but I was too tired; and I took off my shoes and slipped into bed; not caring about my dress or hair.  
I could tell I was dreaming. Arpeggio and I were in a meadow eating a picnic lunch. I was running away from Arpeggio who was chasing me, because I had stolen his tunic. All at once he tackled me and we rolled down a hill. When we finally stopped, I was lying halfway on top of him, and our faces were inches away from each other. I licked sudden dry lips, and his dark blue eyes started into my equally dark green orbs. I leaned farther down; our noses touched. We almost kissed; when I was awoken by a knocking. Slightly shaken from the realism of the dream, I padded to the door. I opened it to reveal Lord Elrond who was standing in the doorway. He took one look at my wrinkled dress and tousled hair, and asked, "Did I wake you?"  
"Yes, but its ok, would you like to come in?"  
"No thank you, I just have a note from Arpeggio for you," Lord Elrond replied and handed me a folded piece of parchment, "Good day."  
Before I shut the door I answered, "Good day to you Milord."  
Jumping with sudden glee, I jumped on my bed and carefully opened the letter. It read: Dear Lady Elizabeth,  
I feel we need to talk; will you please meet me in the library after lunch?  
Sincerely, Arpeggio.  
I read it several times; until I realized I didn't know what time it was. I opened my door to be met with an empty hall. Instead of venturing out in my dirty attire, I took the quickest bath in my life, and raced off to find the first elf that knew the time. When I found an elf wondering from the kitchens, he said it was just after lunch. Worrying that I had missed him, or kept Arpeggio waiting impatiently in the library I ran off yelling a thanks over my shoulder. I spent who know how much time running around Rivendell trying to find the library. Finally out of breath I started to cry in frustration. A passing elf saw me and asked, "Milady what is wrong?"  
"I-I a-am l-lost!" I wailed, "I-I'm s-supposed to b-be m-meeting someone, a-at the library."  
Feeling sorry for me, and wishing that I cease my crying, he kindly led me to the library.  
I thanked him profoundly and opened the enormous oak doors. "Arpeggio? I'm sorry I'm late," I called to the empty library.  
I waited and waited, and I grew hungrier and hungrier as I waited for him to come. I fell asleep reading a novel on Elvish history.  
  
(A/N: sorry for the shortened chapter, I'm still working on revising this story, cause it needs it.)  
  
A big thanks to all that reviewed the first version to my story:  
  
Judy Greenleaf: thanks for all the support.  
  
Annalina: Thanks for the review, yah I know it needs work, so that's what I did.  
  
Saber Apricot: I reviewed this story, and I hope its much better now.  
  
Demee: sorry about the cliffy, but I just wanted to try one out. :D  
  
outOFmind: Yah I did make up Arpeggio, but thanks for wondering. 


	4. AUTHOR NOTE!

A/N: just a little note about the story. Arpeggio is a total fictional character, made up from my own head, and I know he doesn't have an Elvish name, for all you hardcore LOTR people; I just wanted his name to be original. Elizabeth is also a total fictional character, and I made her up too.  
  
Toodles, and peace out!  
  
Greeneyes616 


	5. Chapter 4Arpeggio

Arpeggio's POV) I had healed enough over the days I was unconscious, so I went to lunch in the Great Hall. Afterwards Lord Elrond came up to me and asked me how the meeting went. "With Whom?"  
  
"Why Lady Elizabeth of course," he replied.  
"I had no meeting set up with her,"  
"One of the healers gave it to me, she said you wanted to give a note to Lady Elizabeth, and had her write this and have me send it to her."  
I was angry. "Do you know who she is?" Lord Elrond asked.  
"No"  
"Then we'd better start looking for her," he relied.  
"You don't know what the letter said?" I asked.  
"You don't think that I look into other elves personal letters?" Lord Elrond said and looked offended.  
"Sorry Milord," I said, "Why don't we split up and start searching?"  
"I'll have the servants on the look out for her," Lord Elrond said.  
So we split up and started searching. The first place I went was her room. There was no answer to my knocking, and my sensitive ears made out no movements in her room. I checked many places. After hours of fruitless search, I tried the last place; the library. I opened the huge oak doors and peered in. I inspected the window seats, and was surprised to see her curled up around several books, in a chair. 'She's still tired,' I thought and went over to her. Seeing that she was sound asleep, I gently picked her up and carried her out of the library. I had just gone out of the doors when Lord Elrond came up to me. "Good you found her," he said.  
"I'll take her to her rooms," I told him.  
He smiled and walked off.  
It only took a few minutes to get her to her rooms. I opened the door, only to be met with a scary sight. Her whole room was in shambles. Bed was stripped, dresses thrown on the floor, and her strange bag gutted. The only thing that wasn't touched was her violin case. I didn't feel it was safe enough to leaver her in this room; where someone might be out to get her. I left off to my rooms, after asking a nearby servant to neaten up her rooms. "Certainly sir," she replied and entered.  
My room hadn't been touched and I set her on my bed; and covered her up. I sat in a chair nearby, and unknown to me how tired I actually was, I feel asleep. 


	6. AUTHOR NOTE!

Hey to all that read my story, I'm sorry to write that I'm going to put this story on hold, I'm going to review it over, maybe rewrite some chapters.  
  
Toodles, and peace out!  
  
Greeneyes616 


End file.
